


A Struggle To Find The One

by TristanIsGay



Series: S.E.I.J [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: Victor knew from a young age that being a skater would make love very rough. He just didn't know how bad it would affect him.





	A Struggle To Find The One

**Author's Note:**

> A short little story

(So I’m writing this instead of sleeping because I need to get shit off my mind)

Victor knew from the start of his skating career that falling in love would be hard. Even 15-year-old Victor knew that would be risking that part of his life if he watched to compete. But he took the risk.

And he sadly wasn’t proven wrong.

17-year-old Victor realized hard one night how much he risked. His boyfriend was pressed against him. Then the dreaded questions pulled up. If he could help him launch a product. Get him money. Get him famous. Victor sighed. Knowing that this would happen. He rejected and got into an argument. Needless to say, it ended.

You might ask Victor. Why stay with someone if you know it won’t end well.

Victor would smile and reply

“Falling in love is uncontrollable. So is the inevitable. I just want the loves to last as long as possible.”

Sad. And heartbroken. Victor went on to try and date other men and a few women but he always knew that they weren’t meant to be but he wanted the love to last as long as it could. That’s all he asked for. It always ended in heartbreak or betrayal. Eventually. Victor would just smile at them when things ended. With tears in his eyes.

“I wish I could be proved wrong”

He said after every heartbreak. But something told him it wouldn’t. He was a famous skater. That’s what he knew he'd always be. 

Or at least thought.

Then one night after the Grand Prix. The banquet was held.

A man with shaggy black hair came up to him. Victor thought for a moment that this would just be another hookup but then he reached out his hand and said.

“Let’s dance”

Victor felt his cheeks go red. He took his hand and was pulled to the floor. Victor never felt more alive with a person. Yuuri seemed to think more of Victor. More than just a skater or idol. Just a person that he admired and longed for.

Victor felt like more than just a doll on a pedestal.

When Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and asked him to be his coach. Victor paused and so many thoughts ran through his head.

He realized the man with his arms wrapped around him loved him for who he was. He showed that even when drunk. His cheeks flushed and he knew

He’d fallen in love.

He knew this time

He’d be proven wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr for more stories and updates: Ultraprocrastinatingwriter


End file.
